


Secret Family

by psychovampirefreak



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychovampirefreak/pseuds/psychovampirefreak
Summary: Happy always been tight lipped over anything personal until this happened.





	Secret Family

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their creator, Kurt Sutter.

It was the middle of the day when Happy got the call. Happy was startled when it wasn't his prepaid that rung. He knew that it something was wrong since only two people had that number.

"Yeah..." answered Happy.

"David, you need to come home." The woman said slightly upset.

"The fuck you talking about, ma?" Happy said with a raspy tone.

"It's Rayne..." his ma said.

"What happened?" Happy said with concern.

Everyone around the shop looked at Happy. _'What could have happened? Was his ma sick again?'_ Those are some of the thoughts that ran through the guys heads.

"Shit! Al'ight Imma comin'" Happy spoke in a rough gravelly voice as he snapped his phone shut.

Shaking his head, Happy didn't know how he was gonna work this shit.

"Everything ok there, brother?" Clay asked.

"Nah, I got go handle some shit." Happy informed Clay.

"Anything we can help with?" Jax was curious.

"Yeah, do you think Gemma can find me a four bedroom house?" Happy asked Clay.

"Ah...sure, I'll tell her." Clay said confused.

"What you needing such big place for?" Tig wondered.

"The fucking bitch has run my old lady off the road into a damn ditch again. Rayne's is pissed." Happy answered Tig.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.

"You, Happy, the Tacoma Killa has not only an old lady, but a family. Since when?" Bobby 

Happy just smirked and shook his head. _'Of course they'd want to know'_ he thought.

"I'll be gone a week." Happy informed the club. 

Happy walked over to his bike, got on and rode off before the club could say anything more. It took him a few hours, but Happy finally arrived at his ma's place. The rumble of the Happy's bike echoed in the house. Suddenly the front door was swung open and a little boy about five and a little girl about two came running out as a woman stood in the door way with a slight smile.

"Daddy!" The kids screamed as they ran over to Happy as he got off his bike. 

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review... PLEASE!


End file.
